


Alone with your thoughts, but everyone's there

by Primaryexampleofadisaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, I think that is all the tags, Internalized Arophobia, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, all the other sides freaking out about Nico Flores, let me know if i missed any, logan is sad and awkward, projecting? Only for the entire thing, some internalized acephobia but it isn't focused on, spoilers for flirting with social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primaryexampleofadisaster/pseuds/Primaryexampleofadisaster
Summary: Really just what the title saysContains spoilers for Flirting With Social Anxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Alone with your thoughts, but everyone's there

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And thanks for reading!

Logan figured the only thing worse than feelings was not feeling all of them. Especially feelings he should feel. He  _ should _ feel whatever it was that everyone was going on about, but he didn't, and he hated it. He was mostly sure he was aromantic and asexual(mostly...if only self-doubt belonged only to Roman), based on data he was gathered over the years.

Right now, everyone was losing their minds about Nico, and Logan was half-heartedly joining in. "I suppose," "you are correct," and other vague agreements were all he could offer. They were all he ever had been able to offer. He was...happy, of course, but only at their happiness and as a byproduct of Thomas's feeling such a strong emotion.

A strong emotion he _ couldn't feel _ . Everyone around him was so caught up in it and it felt almost suffocating. It was remarkably similar to the times in school where he'd tried so hard to grasp a concept, gone to as many tutoring sessions as Virgil would allow (around 4 per topic), done anything he could, and still didn't get it. 

It was just so frustrating. His theories disproven, his experiments failed. He was supposed to be the intellectual side. All the facts Thomas had ever learned. Apparently romantic love was the exception to the rule because he just couldn't understand it.

He should be as overjoyed as the rest of them. He should be bouncing around, pacing, and ranting like he did when Thomas had gotten his degree. But he just didn't feel it. He  _ never  _ felt it. It's just usually he didn't care. He was glad not to be swept up in that nonsense.

Now, however, surrounded by people who expected him to feel the same way, he felt...inadequate, to say the least. If he was honest, he felt like a complete and total failure, unable to complete the most basic of tasks. Which, he knew, was nonsensical, as he was avoiding the clear insanity the others experienced. Unfortunately, as he knew too well, logic couldn't change feelings.

Perhaps the worst part was that Logan didn't feel like he could ever tell the others. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be stuck in this situation, but he was concerned they'd see him the way he saw himself at the moment. Better to face a million more of these conversations than that to happen.

So he provided what he hoped were supporting words as the other sides expressed themselves in increasingly ridiculous ways, simply waiting for an excuse to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> This got a little heavy, so let me know if I missed any tags.


End file.
